Vassal
Vassal is the self-proclaimed right hand of the Dark Prince appearing in Tales of The Darkness: Issue 1 and 2. Biography Searching Runners Gold The Prince stopped a cargo freighter and send his Darkness Foot-Creature to investigate it. The captain of the freighter Fincher lets the creature to look a the offering they have to the Dark Prince so they could be given a safe passage through the system. Instead the creature goes deeper into the freighter much to Fincher's objections. In the Darkness vessel, Dark Prince vassal says that this freighter is unworthy of his attention. The Dark Prince orders her to calm down as he has a good feeling about this ship. Back inside the freighter, the Darkness foot-creature goes into crew quarters and stops by a picture of Gilandra, a women that wanted to become the mate of Dark Prince. Back in present, the Dark Prince expresses that Gilandra was a fine creature and questions himself if he was to harsh to her. Vassal answers that she deserved no better that what he gave. Meanwhile, in the freighter, the Darkness foot-creature expresses that it wants Captain Fincher to open the secondary compartment hold. Fincher declares that he can't open the hold, because it carries a dangerous bioconttaminent that must not be exposed to the rest of the ship. The Darkness foot-creature break through the hold anyway, revealing it to be carrying forbidden light generating grenades. Suddenly, Fincher opens up the door to space and flushes out the Darkness foot-creature out of the freighter. Inside the Darkness vessel, the Dark Prince sends a Harvester to kill the crew. Harvester attacks the freighter and begins to consume all the crew. Sela confronts the creature demanding an audience with Darkness otherwise she will activated all the grenades in the freighter killing everyone, including the Dark Prince. Sela demands are met and she meets the Dark Prince. The Vassal orders her to kneel before him, but Sela disregards her saying that she wants to talk to the Prince. The Dark Prince lets her talk. Sela says that they didn't knew about Fincher's secondary cargo and were merely badly led. The Prince reveals that he knows all of this and will release the crew on a habitable planet, while Sela and Fincher will need to stay aboard. As Sela and Dark Prince enjoy quite time in the water, Vassal sends a creature to attack them. Dark Prince quickly kills it and they return back to the vessel. The Vassal then takes Sela to wedding suit were she spends the night. Elsewhere in the vessel, Vassal tortures Captain Fincher declaring that she will have his and his crew souls for eternity Vassal's Treachery Later, Sela goes to check her crew in the detention area. Sela immediately notices that they're not acting normal. She is met by Attionette Rodriguez who begins to praise the Darkness. Suddenly Rodriguez reveals to be in reality Vassal. Sela screams at Vassal to leave her mind alone. Vassal instead turns into her mother Gilandra. She surprised when Sela calls her mother, expressing that she doesn't like surprises. Sela than attacks her, but Vassal knocks her out with one punch. Vassal then says that she would never let anyone to come in between her and the Dark Prince. She then reveals that her Darkness creatures already sent to destroy the Dyson Sphere and everyone in it. As Sela gets contact from her superiors, she hears as the sphere is attacked by the Darkness vessel and its creatures. Sela then meets with the Dark Prince and accuses Vassal of treachery. She then shows her what he did to Gilandra, making the Prince to become furious with Vassal. Vassal quickly casts an illusion making the Prince believe Sela to be the enemy. Then suddenly, Gilandra appears behind Vassal, breaking the mindlock on the Dark Prince. The Prince hugs Sela and expresses love to her. Gilandra then urges them to run away until she can still hold Vassal. Reluctant, Sela and the Dark Prince escape. As they escape, Vassal overpowers Gilandra, saying that she will consume her and her daughters soul. Sometime later, Vassal comes to the planet and raises the Dark Prince from the death. The Dark Prince recalls the past events only for Vassal to disregard them as mere dreams. As they enjoy each other presence, Vassal says that they have the rest of their lives to be together and it will be a very long time. Personality To the Dark Prince, Vassal is loyal and devoted servant of darkness, acting as his right hand. She gives guidance to him in ruling his vast space empire. In reality she is cold, sociopath that used the Dark Prince as a puppet for her own gains even declaring that she the one who created him in the first place. Vassal would kill any one that posed risks in getting between them, like Gilandra or her daughter Sela The Fox. In her own twisted way, she loved the Prince even returning him back to life. Although she does lies about Prince memories as only just a dream. Powers & Abilities * Darkness-Empowered Metaphysiology: Vassal possessed psionic and psychokinetic abilities from the Darkness. ** Enhanced Strength: Vassal was stronger than an ordinary human being capable of easily overpowering a strong combatant like Gilandra. ** Teleportation: Vassal could teleport through the shadows. ** Illusion Casting: Vassal could create realistic illusions or make herself or specific people look differently to others. She used this power when tricking Sela into thinking her crew was fine, making herself look like one of the crew members and later as her mother Gilandra. She also made Sela look like a terrible monster to the Dark Prince. ** Immortality: Vassal is immortal living for over 575 years. ** Resurrection: Vassal can bring the Dark Prince back to life. ** Creation: Vassal can create creatures from the Darkness. ** Soul Absorbtion: Vassal can consume human souls, leaving only half-dead husks behind. Gallery RCO018 14842ddprince25.jpg|Vassal creating a sea beast RCO012 w 1484ddprince17.jpg|Vassal overpowering Sela RCO021 w 148420ddprince28.jpg|Vassal absorbing life force of Runners Gold crew RCO022 1484ddprince34.jpg|Vassal resurrecting Dark Prince Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Darklings Category:Creatures